1. Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for embossing or debossing a deformable material.
2. Related Art
Embossing and debossing are processes of pressing paper or other deformable materials into relief using force and/or heat. In general, embossing creates a raised impression in the deformable material while debossing creates an indented impression in the deformable material. Embossing traditionally involves the use of two etched metal dies—a raised male die and a recessed female die. The raised male die forces the paper or other deformable material into the recessed female die to create the embossed impression. Many types of thin, flat, and/or malleable materials may be embossed or debossed, including paper, plastic film, metal foil, non-woven fabric, textile fabric, leather, and glass, if sufficiently heated.
Designing and manufacturing tools for embossing paper can be expensive and time consuming. The tools are usually made of metal alloy formed by CNC machining. The design and manufacture of the matching male/female tools can take several weeks. These male and female tools or dies are also prone to breakage, which then requires additional time to repair or replace. Furthermore, the quality of emboss using these tools is dependent on a trained operator for precise alignment of the tools with each other and with the paper, and for applying a proper amount of pressure and/or heat.
Therefore, there is a need for an embossing and debossing apparatus and method that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.